John Cena's little Princess
by Jenny2497
Summary: What happens when John Cena finds a 6 year old girl and takes her with him on the road?
1. Chapter 1

One winter night the WWE Superstars were walking out of the arena in Pittsburgh, Pa. One superstar heard a noise and went to go find out what it was. He went around the trash can and found a 6 year old little girl. Vince McMahon asked what it was and he said call the police. The police came and tried to take the little girl away, but she wouldn't leave the superstar. That superstar was John Cena. every time they tried to take her away she would scream. She had a good grip on him. Finally the police gave up and told him to keep her until someone reports her missing. The police man was about to walk away when the little girl pulled out a note that said..

"_Hi my name is Jennifer. My parents didn't want me anymore so they dropped me of here. Who ever finds me adopt me. I want someone who could take care of me and love me. Please don't leave me."_ That cold winter night changed the life of John Cena.

John was at the hospital getting Jennifer checked out and ready to go. He signed the adoption papers the day after he found her. John took a look at her and wonder why anyone would just leave her like that. The doctor had him sign some papers and then they left. He got her in her car seat and left to go to the next show.

Walking through the doors all the divas came and talked to John about her.

" awe look she is so cute" said Torrie

" yeah, I don't know why they would leave her like that"

" John are you sure you can handle her?" asked Dawn Marie

" I don't know but, I'll need some help picking out clothes and showering her. I don't know what she needs"

" Daddy. I'm hungry" said Jennifer

John was a little surprised by that since she didn't say anything the entire time. All she did was shake her head.

The divas were giving her a bath in the sink and when they got her out she took off runnin. They chased her right into the arms of the boss man Vince McMahon.

" Hey beautiful what do you think your doing runnin around her like this?" all Jennifer did was giggle.

Candice Michelle came and said " Oh my, for a 6 year old she sure can run. Sorry Vince I didn't think she would take of like that. Jennifer then put her arms out for Candice to hold her. The past couple of hours she came around alot and everyone noticed.

John came back with clothes and toys for her. Jennifer was now in one of the divas hoodie at his feet waiting for John to hold her. In a matter of seconds she was out. John loved having her with him. He didn't feel lonely anymore. He was gonna let anything hurt her.


	2. The night that changed her life

The next week John woke up with Jennifer in his arms. He loved this child already. He tried waking her up, so he could get her ready for the smack down taping.

" hey princess wake up" John started to tickle her. All you hear is her giggle then her eyes open.

" there are those gorgeous eyes"

"Daddy, I have to potty"

"Alright lets go"

After John fed her, he called his mom

"hello?"

"Mom, I have something to tell you"

"Oh my, you got a girl pregnant"

"No mom but its close to that. Last week I was walking out with the roster and I heard a noise. When I went to look for it I found a little girl. Mom I adopted her."

"Oh my that's horrible. Is everything okay. Is she beautiful. When can I meet her. Whats her name?"

"Her name is Jennifer. Mom she is so beautiful. As soon as Smackdown is done we're coming to see you. They tried to take her away but she would scream."

"John just don't let her get hurt where is she now?"

John looked around the corner to find her eating cereal and smiling. The next thing John knows he is smiling himself.

"she is eating cereal. Mom I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow"

Later that day at the arena:

" Daddy where is Candice?"

" I don't know princess. She'll be here soon. Listen I have to take you to the girls locker room. I'll see you when my match is done"

*John's match*

"Wont daddy get hurt?"

" Sometimes but he gets back up every time." Said Stephanie McMahon

" My daddy is like superman"

Next thing you know Jennifer is gone. Everyone is going crazt trying to find her when the Big Show notices something on the screen.

" Found her. She is out there with John."

Everyone watches her climb onto the stairs and waves at the WWE Universe. When John won his match, she ran in there and gave him a hug. That's the night that changed Jennifer's life forever.


	3. WWE Princess

* 2 years later*

2005 draft

Chris Jericho " lets bring out lucky number one in the 2005 draft"

John Cena's Music hits. The WWE Universe goes crazy.

*Backstage*

John and Jennifer was getting water when Jennifer saw someone. Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Maria, Lita, Mickie James, and Trish Status

"momma Candice!"

"Jennifer wow cant believe you here. I want you to meet some of the divas. Girls we have a young diva on our hands."

"Wow, is nice to meet all of you. I'm very excited to have my first match on Raw before my dad. Ha."

"Well kid, if you can beat all of us you got my respect." said Trish Stratus

*The Match*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this match is schedule for one fall and is to be determined the first ever WWE Princess. Introducing first from Chicago Il. Maria,

next from Richmond Virginia Mickie James,

next from Milwaukee Wisconsin Candice Michelle,

Next from Woodbridge N.J Dawn Marie,

Next from Seattle Washington, Ivory,

Next from Louisville Ky, Jillian,

Next from Sanford N.C. Lita,

Next from Los Angeles Cali. Melina,

Next from Baltimore Maryland, Stacy Kiebler,

Next from Boise Idaho, Torrie Wilson,

Next from West Newberry Ma. Jennifer Cena,

Finally from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the WWE Womens Champion Trish Stratus!

Ref went for the bell and the match begins.

*Jennifer's thoughts*

Everyone is hitting everyone. Im standing in the corner. Oh gosh there is a pin.

" One Two Three….Jillian has been eliminated"

After that I got picked up and body slammed by Lita. Next thing I know I wake up on the floor of the arena. I get back in the ring and see Mickie, Trish, and Lita.

Trish gets Lita with the Chick Kick and Mickie gets Trish with a DDT.

I start climbing the turn buckle and give Mackie a cross body

"One Two Three…..Mickie James has been eliminated"

I got up and watched her leave the ring and walk right into the stratus faction.

"One Two…Kickout"

I crawl to the outside of the ring and just lay on the apron.

"One Two Three….Lita has been eliminated"

Ten more minutes of fighting back and forth with Trish. I kicked her in the stomach and put her up in the air and just drop her fast first on the mat.

"One Two Three. Here is your winner and the WWE Princess Jennifer Cena!"

Oh my god I won! I won! I beat the women's Champion. Holy crap I just beat the women's Champion.


	4. WWE Womens Championship

The last month has been pretty amazing. This Sunday I will be in a triple threat match. It's pretty big. It's for the WWE Women's Championship.

Here's the scoop on being a WWE Princess. I watch tapes of young talent for the business, look for songs for the shows, ppvs, and the WWE Talent. Working close with Vince and the company is always interesting. Like a couple days ago I was sitting in daddy's locker room singing and the next night Vince sent me out to sing in front of the WWE Universe! It's crazy. Today I'm doing the photo shoot with daddy. This should be fun.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey princess. You look beautiful. Well of course im your father."

"Ha, keep boosting that ego of yours popps"

"Hahah, what did you do today."

"Did what paper work I had. Mrs. Wells came and taught me some math. I had time to finished my homework and now I'm here with you."

After the photo shoot I went back to the locker room with dad and slept on the couch.

It's finally Sunday and I'm so nervous.

"Dad I'm going to look stupid. What if I fall on my face walking down to the ring. Or what if I trip on the ropes."

"Kid, calm down you'll be fine. Then at the end of the match I will be back here waiting for my little princess with that championship in your arms. Good luck kid."

* * *

*Match Time*

"Ladies and Gentlemen this triple threat match is set for one fall and it is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing first from West Newbury Ma. She is the WWE Princess Jennifer Cena. Introducing next from Sanford, N.C. Lita. And from Toronto Ontario Canada she is the WWE Women's Championship Trish Stratus"

*Jennifer thoughts*

I'm shaking do bad. I'm so nervous. Holy crap everyone is looking at me. Jennifer stop just breath. In and out.

Lita and Trish lock up. I'm just standing in the corner. What the heck why am I always in the corner. Ah, this is gonna take awhile. 30 minutes in the match and I'm tired. Everyone has been pinned at least 5 times.

Trish gives Lita the chick kick and Lita falls out off the ring. I roll up Trish and….

"One Two Three"

Oh my god. I cant believe I just did that. The tears just pour out of my eyes and all I hear is…

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Women's Champion Jennifer Cena!"

* * *

I walk backstage and suffocated with hugs. I looked around for dad and he was there with Mickie. They look so cute together. Shh I never said that.;)

"Hey Princess or should I say Champ. I'm proud of you. I never had a thought that you were gonna lose."

"Yeah, your dad kept telling everyone to shut it and everything. I'm proud of you kiddo."

"Aw thanks guys I'm still shaking. I couldn't be anymore happy. I can't believe you guys where the only ones cheering for me."


	5. Authors Note

Guys, I love all the good reviews. This is my story and yes an 8 year old is wrestling. I had this dream about it so.

Thanks guys I love it


	6. Faith

These last few months have been great. I have retained my championship not once but twice, Me Dad and Mickie have been close. I secretly want them to get married. Even though they aren't dating. Yet: ) I have to go talk to Vince on where my career is going and where I want it to go.

* * *

"I want to be in the men's division."

"I can't let you get hurt. I already put you in risk on hurting you and ruining your life. Jennifer if I do this and you get hurt, I'm gonna feel so bad. And not to mention the heat I'll get from the board of directors. Sweet heart you are only eight."

"Vince you put me into a women's championship match with the top two divas. You do think I can handle a guy. I don't have to face the Undertaker, Kane, Mark Henry, The Big Show, or The Great Khail.

I want to be remember not only as John Cena's daughter. Let me do this please."

"Okay, I'm gonna put you in a title match for the United States Championship. If you can bet the Champion and successfully retain it. Then I'll let you compete in the men's division."

* * *

*Match Time

"This match is schedule for one fall and it is for the United States Championship. Introducing first from West Newbury Ma Jennifer Cena"

Ref rings the bell

Someone distracts the champion I do a roll up and…

"One Two Three"

"Here is your winner and NEW United States Champion Jennifer Cena!"

Haha I can't believe that just happened. I didn't even know that guy that came down but who ever it was thanks!


	7. Randy Orton

3 years later and a lot of things have changed. Trish and Lita have retired. My dad and Mickie have had a lot of time alone. I had to go with Maria. I didn't mind spending a lot of time with her. I just miss being with dad and Mickie. Melina has the Women's Championship now. I have had a lot of championships. I'm a former United states and Intercontinental champion, (3 time) world tag team, currently a member of dx. I want to be a world heavy weight and WWE champion but Vince said I have to be alittle older. Dad got injured by a superstar named Randy Orton so he isn't here right now.

* * *

*Raw*

"John Cena is at home cause I took him out. I know him seeing me stand here with the WWE Championship is hard for him. Well wanna see what might kill him. John I have the WWE Championship and I have this…"

*Jennifer's music hits*

"John I know you left Jennifer with little Mickie James but right now she needs a father figure."

"I know this sight right here is killing you daddy, but Mickie isn't enough for me. Something you should know daddy, Randy signed a piece of paper kinda like you did. John, I'm Randy's daughter now. There is absolutely nothing you can do about it."


	8. Im Done

After that I'm kinda like flipping out. I walk backstage and everyone is looking at me like I just got out of a nut house.

The next thing I her is someone saying my name. I turn around and scream "WHAT DO YOU WANT" "Jennifer why did you do that. Not only to your own father but everyone." "Mickie why don't you mind your own freaking business. Wanna know why I flipped out. He was suppose to fall in love with you. You guys where suppose to get married. Next thing I know I get a call from my Uncle Matt saying that he just got engaged to his high school sweetheart. I don't like her, she doesn't like me. Alright I know I get along with Randy and Samantha . She treats me like I'm her daughter. I am NOT dealing with John's girlfriend or whatever you wanna call her." The thing that I didn't see is the camera man behind. He must have been there since I came back. " I know Liz doesn't like me. I don't like her. You should be the one he is marrying. You should have that ring on your finger, but you don't. Do you know what Mickie I'm done. I'm done with you, I'm done with everything." and I walk away. Everyone in the back is shocked I don't care anymore.

* * *

*RAW*

Tag Team Match DX Vs Legacy

I walk out with Hunter and Shawn and 30 minutes into it I get in the ring with a steel chair and hit Hunter with it and get out.

"One Two Three here is your and NEW tag team champions Legacy" wow if I thought everyone hated me before they really hate me now. I walk up the ramp with Tad and Cody to Randy and he announces that Ted Cody him and myself have joined forces. I know the divas are afraid of me but I could care less. The only thing I'm not ready for is when John comes back.


	9. Matt Korklan

Today is the photo shoot with Legacy. Its weird, I usually do them with dad but now I have Ted, Cody and Randy. Ted and Cody had a Legacy shirt on and nice jeans, Randy had the same with the WWE Championship. Now for myself I have a Legacy shirt on that was tied just above my stomach, I had really short spandex shorts on with my WWE Princess crown on my head. I didn't mean being in the group. They treated me with respect and got me what I wanted. Ted is so sweet and Cody is really trying to do stuff but Ted is always there before he was.

* * *

After the photo shoot Vince and myself watched scouting tapes for new, young talent. We were watching and I recognized someone.

"Vince, I think he is the one. He is new, something we don't have. He can do high risk moves and the everyone loves him. Vince we need Matt Korklan."

"Okay Jennifer, you want him you go meet with him and offer him a contract. If he doesn't get e reaction. Your job is done here."

* * *

*Meeting Matthew Korklan*

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Matt Korklan."

"I'm right here. How my I help you?"

"Hi, um I'm Jennifer Orton Cena from the WWE. We have been watching your tapes and I think you got what it takes to be a WWE SuperStar. Can we talk somewhere?"

"Ya, I'm just gonna change we can get some coffee. Sound good?"

"Um, ya sounds good."

* * *

*Coffee Shop*

"Okay so we are thinking about having you debut in ECW and go from there. Your ring name will be Evan Bourne and then all the in ring actions will have to be all up to you"

"Okay, I think I'm gonna sign that contract. Will you be there. Um, I would need someone to show me around."

"Sorry but I wont be there. Everything with Randy and John, Vince said I just need to be on one show but maybe you be there on Monday. It was Nice meeting with you and Welcome to the WWE."

* * *

*Raw*

I was in my locker room just laying there and there was a knock on the door. Being lazy I just yelled out "Come in" next thing I know Vince is in my room and he looks happy?

"Why are you happy?"

"Well, I got you a birthday Present."

"Vince.." before I could finish he brought in a guy with a red bow

"Happy Birthday Princess"

"Matt what are you doing here? I thought you weren't suppose to be here until next month?"

"Well I wanted to be here for your birthday. And I'm starting a little early"

I smiled I guess you could say I had a little crush on Matt. But the way he flirted back with me when we were on the phone or when we had a meeting together I kinda think he likes me to.

"Well thank you. Um I gotta go I'll call you later."

* * *

*Ring*

No one knew that he came back. He wasn't suppose to be back. Why is he back?

"Well, I'm back! And I need to get some things back. One is the WWE Championship which Randy Orton has and two would be Jennifer." Once he said that Jennifer's music hit and she comes out to a bunch of boos. "Daddy, I didn't mean anything I said. Randy told me to say it or he would hurt me. I had to do it." "It's okay Princess" When he turned around I gave him a low blow. He looked at me with pain in his eyes and I took off my shirt so everyone could see Legacy written across my chest. I smirked when I heard the legacy theme song, got out of the ring, got beside Randy and blew John a kiss. "Daddy, I meant everything I said. Shoulda got Mickie that ring."


	10. Keep It That Way

That night Matt took me out. We went for dinner then to a movie. At dinner we were talking, laughing, off and on flirting. I put my hand on the table and I didn't even think that he would lace his hand with mine. I knew my cheeks were red so I looked down.

"You look really cute when you blush."

"Thank you."

"So I wanted to know if you wanted to train with me tomorrow. Maybe be my first match in the company?"

"Ya, I would love to be your first match and train with you. Or is that an excuse to sexually touch me?" Matt's face got so red. I could feel his hand getting sweaty. I tried so hard not to laugh. But I came out.

"Oh my gosh you thought I was being serious." I couldn't stop laughing. "Matt I would love to train with you tomorrow." I was tired and I think Matt knew it too. "Hey we could go back to the hotel room and just watch movies there?" I smiled "Ya, I like that idea."

* * *

*Matt's Room*

We walked in and it was nice. It was warm, big and it had me and Matt in there. I was on his couch and he sat really close to me. "I have to pee." He chuckled and pointed to the door. I came back into the room and sat closer to him then before I liked being close to Matt. He put his arm around my shoulder and I got the butterflies. For some reason we watched a Horror Movie and Matt held me in his arms. At the end of the movie I'm laying on Matt's lap and I fall asleep.

* * *

*Matt's Thoughts*

She is beautiful. Oh god her phone is ringing. _Dad_ went across the screen. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Matt?"

"Ya, Jennifer is sleeping. She looked tired at dinner so I told her we could watch movies here then she fell asleep about 40-45 minutes ago."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure she is okay. Oh and Matt when you guys are talking or when Vince brings you up in conversations she gets this smile on her face. Matt you make her happy. Keep it that way or I will hurt you."


	11. I love you

Match after match, Championship after Championship, Interview after Interview. I had about enough of fighting with Dad and Daddy. I cant take it anymore. I call Randy dad and John Daddy. I miss daddy.

* * *

*Raw*

Another segment with Dad, Legacy, Myself and Daddy. Finally I just cracked.

"I cant take this anymore! Look you guys need to understand this if you guys cant stop fighting over me then I'll leave. I cant take watching you two fight over some championship. I'm done with you four." I walked out of the ring up the ramp.

"Jennifer where are you going?"

That is the last thing I heard. I went to my locker room got my stuff messaged Matt to come and get me.

* * *

*Matt's Car*

"I couldn't take it anymore. I mean they cant…."

Then he kissed me. The kiss turned into something because it didn't stop quickly it lasted for awhile. The kiss was soft and passionate. When it stopped he looked me in the eyes and said "Jennifer Orton Cena I love you." I sat there staring at him. Did he just say that he loves me? "What you cant love me." "Jennifer I swear you are the only one I think about…."

Then I kissed him. "I love you too Matthew Korklan"

That night I slept in Matt's arms.

* * *

*Raw*

Walked in with my fingers laced with his and everyone is looking at us. Finally I said "Okay you can stop staring at us now." Then I looked down one hallway and saw John, looked down another hallway and saw Randy and Legacy. "Go with the one you can trust the most." Matt looked at me with a nod. I looked at both of them then walked to….


	12. WWE Princess Jennifer Orton Cena

*Raw*

"Okay I need to get stuff off my chest. I went to Randy because I was mad. And everyone knows John and Randy don't get along. I didn't like the idea of John getting married. So I went with Randy. Then daddy showed back up and I miss walking out here with him."

Then John walked out onto the ramp then into the ring.

"Kid, I don't blame you for doing what you did. I'm sorry for not telling you about Liz. I understand if you pick Randy. I'll be a little hurt but I would have to move on." Then Randy walks down.

"Jennifer I don't know what to say. I honestly didn't think that it would come to you choosing whom you want to be your father. I have Alanna and if someone took her away from me I would be going insane. I just hope you make the right decision."

everyone is looking at me for an answer. Then I said it..

"Okay look I love you both for dad to keep me when daddy wasn't here that was great. But daddy brought me and raised me to be the person I am today. I wanna start over with you guys and the WWE Universe so Hi everyone I'm the WWE Princess Jennifer Marie Orton Cena."

as I said that John and Randy looked at me with a smile. I know they aren't going to like the idea of me being with both of them but they have to start getting along for me. The next thing that is on my list is seeing Hunter and Shawn.

* * *

*Hotel Room with Matt*

As I walked into the room only to find Matt sleeping away. I don't know why I always had to stay with Dad and Daddy when I don't ever have the post match on Raw. I put on some clothes to sleep in and then I felt arms sliding around my waste and pulling me back.

"I thought you where sleeping?" I asked "I was then I heard you in here and I wanted to see you." our eyes met in the mirror. "Oh well I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I had a long day."

I turned around in his and kissed his lips softly. I can't believe Vince let us share a room together. The only time daddy and I had someone else in a room with us was Mickie and she always slept in the spare bed. I think some of the guys and girls think that Matt is with me cause I have power. I hate that they think that. They thought that about Hunter and Stephanie and they are doing just fine. They annoy me to the point where the only time I come out is to go to catering or to the ring. I was taken out of my thought when Matt asked..

"Hey Beautiful whatcha thinking about?"

I took a deep breath and said "People think that the only reason you with me is so you can sleep your way to the top of the business. They did the same with Hunter and Stephanie. But they still prove everyone wrong."

He looked at me like I was crazy. " Jennifer look I do love you. I have been used in the past. For me to use you to get to the top would make no sense. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."


	13. The Golden Boys Daughter

*2 years later*

Everything is going okay. 2010 is starting off great. Been with Matt for 3 years. Daddy and Dad are getting along. Alanna is 2 now. Mickie and Maria were sent to SmackDown. The one and only Evan Bourne sent to Raw. Okay I have to admit I had something to do with that one. Court was fun. One more year and I'm done with school. Which is pretty amazing. I don't talk to Liz. The only time we talk is when it has to do with Daddy. We have new divas and I have a cousin on the way. Tonight is power to the people. And Daddy being the WWE Champion he has a match with CM Punk next.

* * *

*Match Time*

I'm at ring side with Serena and Luke Gallows. I look at the ramp and see Wade Barrett. I saw him a NXT he won. Then I see every single member of NXT at ringside. One kicked Matt Striker, Serena runs backstage, Luke gets attacked, I climb into the ring. They attacked everyone from Michael Cole to the Camera men. Daddy is laying in the middle of the destroyed ring and then they look at me. I start running out of the ring then to be tackled by Heath Slater. Then I was out.

* * *

*Hospital*

I try to open my eyes. Its all dark in here. Why cant I open my eyes. Where is Daddy, Dad or Matt. I want someone to tell me why I cant open my eyes. Then I hear the doctor talking to someone.

"She should be okay. Now its just up to her on when to wake up. You raised a fighter ." Daddy. I feel him grab my hand then I hear him say.

"Princess wake up. I need you, Matt needs you, Randy needs you, Alannna needs you. Kid wake up. You're not suppose to get hurt. I'm sorry I did this to you."

Daddy if you could hear me you didn't do this to me. I should of ran back with Serena. I shouldn't of got into that ring. Daddy I'm scared.

Then I hear Matt's voice. "Hey how is she?" "They say she'll be fine. Its just up to her to wake up. I'll go, I'll give you some time to talk to her." Daddy leaves. Matt grabs my hand and my eyes start to open. "Hey Beautiful. How do you feel?"

I cough a little. "Good, I'm just tired." all of a sudden it got serious. I could see the tears in Matt's eyes. "I thought I lost you. When I heard you wouldn't wake up when they took you back stage my heart literally dropped. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." "You cant get rid of me that easily. Matt don't get all upset. No one knew that they where gonna attack me. I should of went to the back with Serena. I love you."

* * *

*Next Monday*

John is making his speech about the group that attacked us and everybody at ringside. I really like how the lights are dark since I have a little concussion. The lights turn back to normal and I see them. I get close to Daddy then Jerry "The King" Lawler made his way to the ring along with Matt, William Regal, R-Truth and Santino. Everyone starts fighting then half of the locker room is out here. After the group leaves I get carried out of the ring by Matt and rushed back to the trainers room. Then I hear that I cant be in the ring for a long time. It the first time I'm out of action. I get upset and leave the room.

* * *

*RAW*

(Evan Bourne vs. Randy Orton)

As always I'm at ringside for Randy and John's matches. Matt go to the top rope does his finishing move and Randy hit's a RKO in mid air to Matt to get the win.

* * *

*BackStage*

"Hey Evan are you okay. I didn't think that was going to happen."

"Ya I'm fine thanks for asking. I didn't think your dad was going to RKO me in mid air." "Ya, he is something else."

Then Matt kissed me. We were legit making out when we heard someone clear there throat. We looked and saw Sheamus.

"Hey isn't little Evan Bourne." Then he looked at me, "And The golden boy's Daughter Jennifer." I held onto Matt's arm. "Don't worry sweetheart I wont touch.." then he stop. Arms around my waist and I scream as I hit the floor hard. As it gets quiet again Matt picks me up.

* * *

*At Home*

Being away from everyone is the worst thing I have to deal with. Its just until October. Hell it's freaken June. I don't know what to do. Matt is coming home tomorrow so that will make me happy. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. The next morning I woke up to a note that said meet me downstairs for breakfast. I go down and see him with pancakes. I cut my pancakes and find a ring then look to my left and see Matt on one knee. "Jennifer Marie Orton Cena Will you marry me?"


	14. Lunch Date

I sat there in shock. Did I just hear him right?

"Matt I'm only 13. They wont let me getting married until I'm 18. You know that."

The look on his face was like ya I thought of that. "You don't think I know this. I talked to your judge, and he stated that we could get engaged but we cant get married until your old enough."

I sat there looking at him, then I started thinking and you know what he is right. Then I smiled and looked him in the eyes and said….

"Marrying you would be the best thing I have ever done. Yes, I'll marry you!" I can't believe that just happened I needed to tell Mickie and Maria.

* * *

*3 months later*

I walked through the doors of the arena and everyone was whispering stuff to each other while looking at me. So the first place I went is the Divas locker room. When I walked in I started to blow up.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me!"

No one said anything.

"Well is anyone gonna tell me?"

Barbie Blank a.k.a Kelly Kelly walked up to me and what she said shocked me.

"What did you just say." I said with tears in my eyes

"Im sorry Jennifer. No one saw it coming."

I got up walked to the door and went to Vince's office.

* * *

*Vince's office*

I walked in and he looked like a little boy who got caught stealing cookies.

"When were you gonna tell me?"

He stood up and said "Jennifer you don't understand."

"No Vince you don't understand! They have been there for me since I got drafted to Raw! You didn't tell me that you were gonna fire them! Mickie and Maria were the only people who have had my back from day one! You took them away from me! You know what I cant do this right now. I'm going home." I started to walk away.

"Jennifer you have a appearance tonight you cant leave!" Vince shouted.

"If I show up you're lucky but if I don't which I wont don't bother to call me." and I left. Walked right past Dad and Daddy without saying a word. Tears streaming down my face and all I want is Mickie and Maria.

* * *

*2 weeks later*

"Twitter: JenniferOrtonCena having a much deserved lunch date with the people I love."

I got out of my car and met Maria Kanellis and Mickie James at the door.

"Okay why didn't you guys tell me? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Jenn, we do but this was like something you couldn't do over the phone." Maria said sadly.

"Yeah, I mean its not something to be like "oh hey Jennifer how are you oh did I mention I got released"?" Mickie managed to say.

"I understand. I just didn't think you guys would end up leaving. You guys are always there and I just come for like a couple months then I have to leave for my tours. I always thought I would be the one that gets released first." I admitted

"Look Jennifer I think it was for the best. I wanted to work on my Music so did Mickie. Plus you really think Vince is gonna fire Randy Orton and John Cena's Daughter" Maria said.

I had to tell them.

"Guys I have some news. I'm getting Married."

They scream in excitement and I just laughed.

"and I think I'm leaving the company." They just looked at me.

"Don't do it. I wont let you do it. And I know your fathers wont let you do it either."

"Mickie, Maria said it herself. Vince will never fire me because of who my fathers are." I gave up.

"Plus I want to know when Matt and I have kids I have a job to come back to. Every Diva who had a baby couldn't come back. I want a job where I can have a baby and know that they aren't going to fire me."

* * *

*St. Louis*

Eating Dinner with Sam, Randy, and Alanna. Tonight Matt and I are going to tell them. I'm scared to tell them the news. After dinner we are sitting in the kitchen and Alanna is in bed.

"Okay the reason I wanted to have dinner with you guys is to tell you that I'm getting married."

* * *

**okay i dont want hate reviews. if i get them i'll just take forever to upload**


	15. Changes

Sorry its been like awhile but here it is.

* * *

Its been a couple of years since I have left the WWE. I realized that my life has always been with WWE. I know both of my dads had a hard time with my decision but it was hard on me. I left all my friends, co workers, and Matt. Matt and I never got married. I called it off cause I may want someone who is a year older then I am. I know deep down inside im gonna miss him but I couldn't do it. I still come to WWE shows. I came to Raw Old School, I was in Piper's Pit with John, Randy and Wade, and at ringside for the WWE Championship Match at Survivor Series. After that I have been living in St. Louis with my mom and little sister. Daddy really never saw me. I never went back to Tampa unless it was for business. I would go see my grandparents and uncles. The only time that Daddy would see me is if my grandmother wanted family dinner. The reason I don't talk to John is his wife. We just don't get along. She is a really nice person though. In a couple of I will be at the WWE Hall of Fame to see the Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels get inducted. Shawn and I talk almost everyday. Paul still thinks im going to jump out of a box or something. The reason for this is because when all three of us still worked for the company, we would scare each other and pull the worst pranks on each other. Shawn and I would always team up on Paul and he would get mad.

* * *

*WWE HALL OF FAME*

Sitting in the front row and it goes John, Sam, Randy, myself, and grandpa. Jerry Lawler came out and he had 3 microphones and he said that this is a one time deal and that it was a Q&A session with John Cena, Randy Orton, and Jennifer Orton Cena. In my head I wanted to throw a fit. We got up and the questions started.

"Jennifer are you coming back to the WWE?" "I have been asked that question a lot and I honestly don't know. I like where I am in life. Being home with my little sister and mom is great, and they don't pull me into 100 different directions."

"Jennifer why did you leave?" "I left because I thought it was time. I was there with Trish, Lita, Candice, Mickie, Maria and all the other girls. When they all left the WWE looked at me to be all of them in one. I don't want that responsibility. Im done here." and with that I sat back down


	16. Slammys

**its been awhile and im sorry**

* * *

Its been two years since the hall of fame and I made my decision. I was walking down the street with my little sister and she looked up at me and asked when I was gonna go back with dad and daddy. After the everything that had happen she was told not to talk about it but she continued on with her questions.

"don't you miss it? Ever think about going back? Are you ever gonna go back? I wanna see you in the ring with daddy and grandpa." finally she finished answering her questions.

"I think about going back all the time. Ha, believe me I do miss walking down that ramp, hearing the boos and cheers for me."

Thinking of every time I walked down that ramp my eyes start to water. I never thought a four year old would make a major decision for me. I need to call Vince.

* * *

Walking through the doors in the arena and a smile makes forms on my faces. No one knows im here. Not even dad or daddy. Its interesting how none of the crew members noticed me. One thing on my mind is to find Hunter and Vince. it's the slammys and I need to know what is going to happen and how im gonna come out. After I walked out of the office they decided to put me in the trailer with one of the people who helped train me when I was little, Ric Flair.

* * *

Ric was announcing Superstar of the year and of course it was daddy no surprise. When he came out and started talking you soon heard….. " Here she comes again, like good medicine Every step she takes my blood is flowin' Her legs go on and on for days…" and i walk out with everyone in awe and daddy in shock

" Hi everyone. Hah. Didn't think you would see me here again. Well lets just say. Im back and ready to beat bitches to get what I want. The WWE Diva's Championship. What the WWE Princess whats, she will soon get. Oh hey daddy, almost didnt see you there without a diva by your side." I say with a devilish smile and walk away.

* * *

Aj walks up to me " Who do you think you are? John was accepting the award for superstar of the year and you interrupted him." "Aj im the WWE Princess. I do what I want when I want to. Obviously I don't care who you are. If I have something to say then im gonna say it. Im not gonna go all…Crazy and push someone of the ladder like you did." I made sure to make a point for the word crazy. And then Aj snapped. She punched me so I attacked her back. Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow grab me and hold me back while the PrimeTime Players hold psycho Aj back. Then hunter appears

" you two can tear each other apart later. Tonight it will be Primetime Players and Aj vs. Cody Rhodes Damien Sandow and first time back in four years the WWE Princess Jennifer" and with that Hunter leaves and you can hear the crowd roar.


	17. Anything goes match

I was getting ready when there was a knock.

"Come in." I said then rolled my eyes when I saw it was dad.

"Can we please talk."

"What is there to talk about? You married someone I didn't like. You told me that if I had a problem with someone that you know to tell you, I did. You leave Mickie for Liz, ha then you leave Liz for Nikki. I love you and Nikki but, I still don't want to trust you." I say with tears in my eyes

"Jennifer…."

"look I have a match coming up, I should go to Cody and Damien's locker room. Bye." with that said I left

* * *

*Curtain*

Cody is rubbing my shoulders

"You sure you wanna go out there kid. Its not the same from the last time you were out there?"

"Yes Cody, I can tell it isn't the same but I want to be out there. I need to be out there." I said

* * *

*During the match*

Damien crawls over to the corner and I tag in. I can hear Jerry say "And here comes the WWE Princess" and the crowd cheers. I tackle Aj down to the mat and hit her head off it. I stand up and scream at the ref. I can see Aj struggling to stand up, so I walk over to her kick her in the stomach lift her in the air and drop her on her face.

"ONE TWO THREE! Ring the bell!" you could hear the ref say.

Cody runs in and gives me a hug and told me I did great. Out of no where the PrimeTime Players attacked Cody and Damien while I back into the corner. Then I hear…. "She looks good to me, Shes got everything I want, She's got everything I need, (She looks good!) She looks good to me, Shes got everything I want (Oh Yeah), She's got everything I need"

I get up and get attack from behind by Aj while Eve gets on the turnbuckle and flips on me. She gets a microphone and says

"Oh look at everyone's favorite little Diva on her back, where she belonges" with a smirk then leaves the ring.

* * *

*Backstage*

The trainers rush me into the room and Cody calls daddy.  
"Im fine I just need to talk to Vickie!" "Well Jennifer you don't have to go far, what would you like to talk about?"

"Give me a match with Eve and make it anything goes match. Im not asking im demanding" I say while standing up. "You don't want me to go to Vince or the board of directors do you?" "No Jennifer I make the match for next week." "Good. You can go now" she left and Cody came in and asks "What just happened here?" "I got what I wanted."


	18. Royal Rumble

All week my phone has been ringing and it was dad. I told him that I didn't want to talk to him but clearly he hasn't got that I don't want to talk to him. I have been spending time with daddy a lot just like the old days but something deep down inside me is telling me that i need to get out of their shadows. Its finally Monday and everyone is getting ready for Raw while I get ready for Eve. I haven't seen dad or got a phone call lately which I am very happy about.

* * *

* match *

Ten minutes into the match and hair, blood, and chairs are everywhere. I take Eve down with kicks and I leave the ring. I can hear Cole and Jerry talk about Eve and myself but I wasn't focused on that. I flipped up the ring apron and dragged out the table. I have never put anyone trough a table before and the WWE Universe knows that. When I turned around to look at Eve, she slides into me sending me into the announce table. With more kicks and punches I slowly lose energy to defend myself. Eve then take the table into the ring then pull me in by my hair. Laying on the mat I can hear Eve put the table up beside me and climbs up the turnbuckle. I slowly get up to realize where I was at then I see the table and turn around to look at Eve. She jumps and I duck out of the way to hear her smack into the table. I get up on the turnbuckle and deliver my finsher and hear

"ONE TWO THREE… RING THE BELL" then my music.

* * *

* 2 weeks Later Dad's(John) Promo*

"This Sunday I will win the Royal Rumble" dad shouted

_Sheamus' music starts _

" That nice John but you got it all wrong because the man who is going to win the royal rumble match is the same guy who won it last year me." stated Sheamus

_Whistles start playing and out comes the Prime Time Players._

"What are you talking about fella? Telling everybody you are going to win the royal rumble." says Titus O'neil

"Aint no one got the time for that" Darren Young says making his presence felt.

_I hear voices in my head…._

"I didn't come out here to dance and I aint here to talk about dejuv although I could. I came out here to tell you and everybody else that you are looking at the man who is going to win the royal rumble." said firmly by Randy

_AWESOME…..I came to play….._

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Im going to make this short and sweet I'm going to win the royal rumble and I am going to go on and main event Wrestlemania again because I'm the Miz and I'm AWESOME!"

Then you hear _Here she comes again, like good medicine_

" No all of you have it wrong. None of you are going to win the Royal Rumble." I say making my way into the ring "I came back to finish making history. I left because I wasn't old enough to do anything else. Well guess what… I am old enough. I am entering the Royal Rumble. The final three that are left in the ring isn't going to be 3MB. Its going to be the Apex Predator Randy Orton, the Golden Boy of the WWE John Cena, and the WWE Princess Jennifer Orton Cena. And when it's the tree of us you two are going to let me toss you over the top rope. I am tired of living in your shadows. I am going to win the Royal Rumble match and I am going onto wrestlemania. Ha, but the thing is I'm not going after the WWE Championship and I am not going for the World Heavyweight Championship. I am going to be competing for the one the two championships I have never held in my WWE Career. Last week we crowned a NEW Champion here. At wrestlemania the main event will be Kaitlyn and myself for the WWE Divas Championship. I think that girl is game for making history and I don't think she will mind main eventing the biggest PPV of all time. I can get away with anything, I get what I want, when I want it. Got it? Get it. Good, I'm done here" I say leaving with the famous Orton smirk.


	19. like a pro

Sunday January 27. It was a date to remember. Tonight was the Royal Rumble, and I was nervous. Spent all day Saturday with Hunter and Shawn at fan fest. They gave me some great advice, but I am still really nervous.

* * *

*Before the Royal Rumble Match*

I was getting my hair and make up done when I saw a large men behind me and realized it was Vince.

" Can you give us just a minute?" asked nicely by Vince. The make up artist nodded and left.

" Hey Vince, what are you doing here?" I asked

" I wanted to come and wish you good luck. I have been in the match before its not as easy as it looks. I want to understand this, your career wont be the same after this…" he said before I could cut him off.

" My career, hell my life hasn't been the same for god knows how long, but you, Hunter, Shawn, Shane, and both my fathers taught me how to defend myself. Vince you have nothing to worry about, I will be fine. Now, how do I look?"

" Like you're a pro. Be careful out there princess. Make me proud and prove everyone else wrong." he says with a comforting smile and hug.

As he leaves I can feel someone else behind me. I take a good glance in the mirror and see John and Randy.

" Jennifer, I know the both of us arent going to make you change your mind on entering into the match but I don't want to see you get hurt." John says

" Princess I don't want you to get like Shawn did and come obsessed with winning something. Its just a match, you have to understand that. You don't weigh that much. If you get slammed onto the mat, you have got to realize they can just pick you up and throw you out." Stated Randy

" I want to be in the match. I know what could happen, but I want to be in it whether you like it or not. I want to go to WrestleMania, I want to be the winner tonight. You guys already won it. Please just let me win for once." I said with tears in my eyes " I am nervous as hell because I don't know what is going to happen but I know what I want to happen. I have to go talk to Stephanie. Good luck gentlemen, may the best family member win." and I leave

* * *

* Back Stage watching on the monitor*

1st to enter in Royal Rumble match is Dolph Ziggler. While waiting for entrant number 2, the lights go out and the crowd starts screaming.

Number 2 is Chris Jericho! I was backstage laughing because I knew he was back and no one else did. That was the best thing about being the WWE Princess. You knew surprise entrants. Number 3 was Cody Rhodes, number 4 was Kofi Kingston. Number 5 was a surprise to back from injury was Santino, but for Santino he was the first to get elimated. You heard the groans backstage when 3MB came on and out came Drew. He was doing good then got elimated. I watched as Titus O'Neil went out then another surprise came. The return of Goldust! Everyone was happy to see him besides his younger brother Cody. Superstars came and went through the curtain. Number 19 was called and the music hit of the chain gang commander-in-chief ,John Cena, walked out. I noticed he was counting all of the men in the ring looking at him, then when he got into the ring they all tackled him. The most after him weren't that great of people until number 26. Out came the man that vowed that he needed to win the Royal Rumble match Randy Orton. Every time the countdown began I felt nervous. 27, Jinder Mahal. 28, Miz. When Miz went out there I headed for the curtain. Hunter and Shawn were waiting for me. As the countdown began 10..9..8..7..6..heartbeat picks up..5..took one last look at everybody..4..3..2..1 and _Here she comes again like good medicine, every step she takes my blood is flowin, her legs go on and on for days…_" I walked out seeing the looks on everyone's face_. _I took off to the ring and no one seemed to care I was there, but when number 30 came everyone dropped what they were doing cause number 30 was Ryback. When he entered the ring everyone went for him. Once everyone was down on the mat I was the only one standing so I went after him. I jumped on his back to get him in a sleeper hold but that didn't work. I got thrown off of him and rolled into John. When I finally came around I noticed Randy Rkoing Dolph, then to John. I stood up only to get pushed by Dolph into a RKO. He stands there shocked at what he had done. When he turns around Ryback elimates him. I finally get up to see Sheamus elimate Dolph. When he turns around its him, John, Ryback and myself. John and Sheamus go after Ryback. Ryback elimates Sheamus, I stand up and run over to elimated Ryback. The crowd cheers and then it hits me. Its me and John left. We keep looking at the WrestleMania sign and we know what we have to do. I go for a clothes line but he counters it and im the stf. I pass out. He lifts me over the top rope and I fight back. He has me in a bear-hug when im over the top rope again. This time I don't come back in. I fall onto the floor and hear the bell ring, cheers from everyone, and the fireworks. I stand up to look at him with a smile on my face. I get back into the ring and give him a hug.

" I forgive you." I said leaving the ring with a smile


	20. There is No Coming Back

The next night on Raw:

"I want to know who the next inductee is for the Hall of Fame." I said

"If you really want to know why don't you watch the screen, they are announcing it next." Said the WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn

When I see the ice-cream truck I knew who it was. Trish is my best friend. I am happy for her, she deserves this more then anyone. After it is over I noticed every diva looking at me.

"What"? I asked a little freaked out.

"I thought you knew that she was being inducted"? said Layla

"No. And I think we all know who would induct her. My money is on Lita." I finished saying while walking out of the room

* * *

Paul's office:

He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"You really want to do this"? he asks

"Yes". I say just above a whisper

"There is no coming back Jennifer, not this time"

"I wanna tell everyone tonight in that ring. I want to have my WrestleMania moment. I have many dream matches but, I know what one I want. There is still to this day talk about who was the greatest Womens Champion. Its either Trish, Lita, Stephanie, or Myself. The three of them made my career. So, its going to be an elimination match for the title. And this." I pull the Crown off my head with tears falling from my eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I say finishing the conversation

* * *

That night in the ring:

"So I didn't win last night. Ha, I know but I have some news for you guys. The Monday after WrestleMania will be my last as a WWE Superstar and Diva." I hear some boo's and smile a little. "I have been here awhile and with Trish entering the Hall of Fame means its time to go. I just wanted to say thank you for being with me through my career and ill see you guys next week. I love you guys." I say with a weak smile.

* * *

Backstage Fallout:

"That was a shocking announcement you just delivered. When did you know it was time to go for real?" I got asked

"Um, it was during Trish's video for the Hall of Fame. I have been here for a long time."

"Speaking of Trish, what are your thoughts on her being inducted?"

"She is one of those legends who helped form my career here in the WWE. She would always tell me "Go out and make everyone back here proud" and I would try."

"Well Jennifer, if I must say so myself you didn't fantastic here."

"Thank you"

* * *

The next day:

"So Jenny, I was thinking." said Paul

"Oh boy, what?" I replied with a chuckle

"I want to do the match, if you are still up for it?

"Yes! I would like that, but if that was only it you would call me on the phone. There is something else isn't there?"

"Yes, I would like to keep you with the company but as Vice President of Talent Relations. Is that fine?"

I sit there with shock. Did I just hear him right?

"Yes, Paul I would love it!"


	21. The Match

Its closer and closer till the dance! Tonight we are announcing the match and im more then excited!

*Raw*

Stephanie:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I have a special guess and lets say that I have had my fair share of matches with this women. Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome 2013 WWE Hall of Fame inductee TRISH STRATUS! Now Trish, you are one of the greatest Womens Champions of all time…."

Trish: "wait did you just say one of the greats? Listen I am the greatest Womens Champions of all time okay?"

Stephanie:" Um no you are not! You are one of them"

Trish:"oh really like who?"

Then Lita's music started.

Lita:"I am the greatest Womens Champion!"

Stephanie:

"No, actually if I do remember I beat both of you. So wouldn't that make me the greatest Womens Champion?"

My music hits

Jennifer:

"Girls, lets not fight over something that the three of you are clearly wrong about. None of you are the greatest Womens Champion. If I do remember correctly, the three of you got beaten by a eight year old. And guess what? That eight year old is standing right here as a former 6x Womens Champion!"

Vince McMahon comes out

Vince:"why don't we settle this like old times? Why don't we make the 4 of you fight for what you believe in? At WrestleMania it will be Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Lita, and the WWE Princess Jennifer Orton Cena for the WWE Womens Championship!"


	22. PittsBurgh Pennsylvania

After the match was made the weeks came faster. Pressure hit me like a ton of bricks. Here I am sitting in my tour bus getting ready to walk into the arena. Tonight we are in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. Im nervous. Every time we come to Pittsburgh I get that night off. I usually stay in St. Louis, so I don't have to deal with the flashbacks. Its been 9 years since I have been here and walking off the bus, feeling the cold air of March hit my face, I have already been regretting to come back. As I walk past that old dumpster, tears start forming. I keep telling my self to calm down, that they wouldn't care where I am.

* * *

*Catering*

When I walk in I see Daddy with Nikki, Bryan with Brie, and Dad. I got my food and went to sit down with them.

"Wondered when you were going to join us." said John.

"Well, sitting in my bus alone wasn't fun."

"Jennifer, I missed you." proclaimed Nikki

"I just saw you last week" I laughed

"Jennifer, are you okay being back here?" Randy asked making me choked.

"No, but I had to come."

"Jennifer, Vince would like to see you in his office with Randy and John. Its important" said a Stage member

* * *

*Vince's Office*

I walked in with John, Nikki, and Randy to see Vince, Stephanie, Paul, a lady in a business suit, a cop, and a man and woman.

"Jennifer, please sit" said Stephanie

"Jennifer do you remember this lady?" asked Paul

"I do. It's the lady that gave me the adoption papers for her." said John

"Hi Jennifer. Im Sherry. I keep an eye on your progress while you were here. Your education is wonderful. I understand that both of your fathers had the best tutors for you. Jennifer these people beside me are your real parents."

When she said that my grip tightened around John and Randy's hand and heart started to beat faster and I blew up.

"After 9 years you thought it would be okay to come back into my life? You thought everything would be better? Well guess what? Its not. If you didn't want me then, why the hell would you want me now? My life is better after you BOTH left me. I don't want anything to do with you like you didn't want anything to do with me. I have a wonderful family a beautiful little sister. I did have a fiancé but I didn't think it was a good idea to I broke up with him. After WrestleMania, im done with in ring competition for good. Everyone here loves me. Something that you both didn't. if you are here for some kind of an apology or some shitty excuse of why you couldn't keep me. I don't want it. You guys are so messed up. This right here is why I don't come to Pittsburgh. So you two can leave, I have a show to get ready for. " I said with tears streaming down my cheeks

"Come on Jennifer lets go" said Randy with John and Nikki standing up.


End file.
